


The Boy in the Sailor Suit

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Anthony DiNozzo Jr. needs a place to stay for the night. Will he have to go to a group home?</p><p>Continues after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7187054">The Power of Pizza</a></p><p>For the <a href="http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/44863.html">NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Sailor Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts), [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> OK maybe I'm a glutton for punishment but I had a short window of time waiting for stuff yesterday and I wrote this on my phone. I've edited it and such. Hope it turned out OK. Another drabble! (Yikes! What is wrong with me??)
> 
> This is for rose_malmaison who challenged me in the first place, and for cutsycat who consistently writes one drabble a day and inspired (instigated?) me to try writing more drabbles.

“Can I go back to the hotel?” Anthony asked Kate.

“We can’t let you go without proper adult supervision,” Kate replied.

“I’ll be OK,” his eyes were wide and convincing. “I’ll stay in my woom, and I know how to owdew woom sewvice.”

Kate sighed, throwing a concerned look at Gibbs, who was frowning at the too-independent child.

“You can’t go back to the hotel by yourself,” Gibbs says with finality.

“What about Nanny?” His big green eyes filled with tears. “I want my Nanny,” he whimpered softly.

“Your father…” Kate hesitated, unsure how to break the news to the five-year-old.

“He fiwed hew?” Anthony finished her sentence, his chronic inability to say his Rs incongruous with the grown-up sentiment expressed.

Kate nodded.

The boy in the sailor suit nodded sadly. He took a deep breath, and before their eyes suddenly the distraught child was completely erased. Sitting up straight, shoulders back, head held high, now clear-eyed and expressionless, he looked at them, big green eyes serious.

“My pawents?” he asked, obviously a last resort.

“Unfortunately, they have to stay here tonight. Do you have any uncles or aunts in DC that we could call?”

He shook his head. “Tio Vincenzo lives in Staten Island and my mothew’s family lives in England.”

Kate exchanged worried glances with Gibbs. They would have to call Child Protective Services and put him in the system for the night.

“It’s OK, Agent Todd. Will you find me a gwoup home for tonight?”

Somehow, Anthony’s calm acceptance of the situation made it even worse. At age five, he not only knew about group homes, but had obviously been sent to one before. It was not the first time his filthy rich parents had done this to him, Kate thought, outraged. Suddenly, she was glad she had talked him into disobeying his mother and eating pizza with her.

“I live in a studio apartment or I’d take you home with me tonight,” Kate tried to explain. “And by law we’re required to call CPS.”

Anthony smiled sympathetically at her. “I undewstand.”

Gibbs nodded at her to make the call, hardening his heart to the Little Lord Fauntleroy sitting at the desk diagonally across from him. The child had sat there quietly, not causing trouble, the polar opposite of his father, who was now raising hell in a holding cell with his still-drunk wife. The beautiful little boy silently returned to his book, brown hair flopping into his eyes, awaiting his fate without complaint.

While Kate was on hold with CPS, both she and Gibbs jumped, startled when as he read, Anthony absently hummed in a soprano sweet enough for the Vienna Boys Choir, the opening lines of _Tomorrow_ from the musical _Annie_. Kate’s jaw dropped and she turned pleading eyes to Gibbs.

“I guess this makes me Daddy Warbucks,” Gibbs muttered to himself. He whistled to get the child’s attention. Anthony’s eyes jerked up to his face. “You can come home with me tonight, Skippy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this fic is of course, [Tomorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PzL8aL6jtI) from the musical Annie. I was obsessed with this movie when I stayed home from school sick, when I was in 1st or 2nd grade. :D


End file.
